Threads
by Jak Cooper the Lombax
Summary: Countless people theorize upon the word, "multiverse". Does it really exist? Or is it just the imagination of the organic mind that has reasoning and observation? Or are we ourselves an alternate reality from another? Questions but no answer. (Did I good Summary?)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games.**

* * *

"IT DOESN'T HAVE TO BE THIS WAY!" Ratchet bared his teeth as he tried to tell the cloaked figure what they were doing was wrong.

"I THOUGHT YOU'D UNDERSTAND, RATCHET! YOU LOST YOUR FAMILY, AND I LOST MINE! WHY CAN'T YOU SIDE WITH ME ON THIS!" The figure screamed as they tightened their grip on the lever that could end everything that was, is, and will be.

"BUT THIS IS NOT THE ANSWER!" The Lombax shouted as he threw his wrench at the threat.

"THEN YOU'RE JUST GETTING IN MY WAY!" The hooded one answered by ducking from the wrench and they pulled on the lever.

"Time shift initiated."

 _"Traitor!"_ PTSD hit Ratchet hard as he saw Alister standing in hooded figure's place.

"NO!" Ratchet growled as he switched his hover boots on and tackled the figure down. Their hood fell off and revealed their face, but Ratchet already knew who it was.

"Why!? Why did you do this!?"

"BECAUSE IT'S THE ONLY WAY! I thought you'd see it... But I guess even I was stupid to think you'd understand."

"I do. I really do..." Tears welled up in both of their eyes as they knew what would be the outcome of this.

"Ratchet... Before we all die... I just wanted you to know... I love you."

"I... I love you too, Tal." Ratchet held the Markazian close as he watched the Clock fall to pieces.

"Never thought this was how I'd go out." Ratchet didn't get to hear Talwyn's reply as the two of them were swallowed up by a bright flash of light.

* * *

"Ratchet!" The Lombax jumped up from his sleep as Grimroth shouted his name from down on the ground.

"Wake up! We've got work to do!"

"Coming, Grim!" Shaking off the strange dream, the young Lombax slipped out from under the bed covers and started getting ready for another proton scrubbing filled day.

"You have been very quiet lately, Ratchet." Clank said as he handed the Lombax a nine sixteenths gage socket.

"Well... Have you ever had a dream?"

"Yes."

"And that dream involved you with someone you've never known, but you feel like you love them, but then the universe ends?" Ratchet pushed himself out from under the space ship to see Clank in deep thought.

"...No."

"Pal? Why did it take you so long to answer?"

"Because that is a very strange dream."

 _Meanwhile..._

"Woah, wait! Alternate Universes!? That's so cool!" A older Ratchet said as he examined a monitor connected to the Great Clock's databanks.

"Yep. And there are a countless number of them. Check out this one! In this one, Clank is a Lombax and you are a robot! And this one! There is a third XJ unit nicknamed "Circuit" by you! And this one! Tachyon failed to overtake Fastoon and you grew up with your father! They are pretty fascinating if you ask me." Sigmund said as he admired the several universes that were alive and breathing around theirs.

"Yeah... But I couldn't ask for a better one like this one." Ratchet smiled as he watched Clank hug "Circuit" and the other where a younger version of him talking to a large Fongoid.

"The multiverse is quite humorous... Forget the joke this one tells, I wanna hear all the others!" The ancient cleaner bot smiled as he watched another screen that held one story of Ratchet being evil.

"This one is quiet the jaw dropper! I had to restart my secondary sister board when I first saw this one!"

* * *

Why haven't I seen any fiction exploring the multiverse thing?

I looked for hours for one that took place in between the retelling and the originals lore, but not a soul has done that yet.

Also, there will be more of the movie and the originals... (I hate foreshadowing, but I also hate spoilers)... So maybe I'll have the two universes meld threads at some point...

Also, that starting part, that was another alternate universe in case anyone is wondering.

So, this will probably confuse people later on when say, two Ratchets meet... But maybe I'll figure out a way so that they aren't confusing. Maybe I'll have that evil Ratchet named something absolutely awesome, like Gregory.

Anyway, I'll see you guys later! (Take a complimentary chair on your way out! Only for a limited time! *lifts a simple wooden chair up*)

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Ratchet and Clank are owned by Insomniac Games.**

* * *

Okay, before we get into this, let me explain my absence from this community. 1: I got Final Fantasy X for PS2 and inFAMOUS for PS3 at my local G2K. 2: Chester Bennington from Linkin Park committed suicide recently and I kinda fell into a mourning hole for a few days... LP and NateWantsToBattle are my freaking music muses... Don't know exactly why though. 3: My whole upload process is copy and paste... Yeah. Not fun when it's a five thousand word document. 4: I may or may not be having too much fun with the Danny Phantom fiction I'm writing... Okay, you got me, I enjoy seeing how all the characters' chemistry works, while also to see how they work and how well I can control them.

So, how about I give you guys another chapter to Threads and shut up about my problems.

* * *

"So, what universe has Qwark actually doing something other than standing on the sidelines?"

"There's this one!"

"Stand back, Ratchet! Let a true hero fight this battle!" Clank flinched as the Qwark on the display was suddenly snatched up by a War Grok and screams were heard from the green spandex wearing hero.

"Oops. Wrong universe." Sigmund chuckled nervously as he simply changed the channel.

* * *

"Huh?" Qwark, now dressed in a bathrobe and hearted boxers, looked down at his door step to see something swaddled in blankets. Wails that would belong to a baby emitting somehow still at full volume from the blanket filled basket. Qwark looked around for any figures, this had to be somebody's child... But that envelope in the basket was starting to kill that suspicion.

The celebrity gave a few more minutes to confirm that whoever owned the child certainly wasn't coming back... So, Qwark carefully lifted the basket off the cold ground and carried it into his apartment, softly setting the now quiet baby on the couch.

"Where are your parents?" Picking up the envelope, Qwark recognized the language. Not many speak or write in that language in this galaxy, but people who spend too much time on the holonet know the language inside and out.

 _Dear Qwark,_

 _I wish I could explain in more detail, but I do not have much time to do that._

 _My friend on Veldin is dead, so you were the other best pick. Something terrible has happened recently, and I must protect my kind._

 _I entrust my son to you, please, raise him as if he were your own... By the way, his mother wanted to name him-_

The note ended right there. Ink blots covered the name, thus rendering it unreadable.

"Well... You have a name... But I don't know it." Qwark gave a small sigh as he pulled the blankets from the baby's face.

It was still awake, and his eyes were a brilliant shade of green... And he currently had some sort of... Gardening tool? No. Um... Ratchet? Qwark wasn't good with tool names, never really was...

"Ratchet?... ... That has a nice ring to it... For some strange reason." Qwark shrugged as he carefully lifted the baby Lombax out of the basket and softly rocked the baby to sleep.

* * *

"Qwark as my adopted father!? No thanks!" Ratchet groaned as he tried to change the channel before the baby in that universe needed a diaper change, and for some reason, Ratchet knew it wasn't too far from then.

"Okay, how about this one?"

* * *

"HEY! Razu!" A twelve year old Lombax looked up from the ground and saw a Cazar waving him over.

This Ratchet has grown up with Cazars all his life... But he wonders if he's one of them... They work phenomenally in politics, but he can't sit still to read the fine print of government... He just does better with taking stuff apart and putting it back together...

"What's up, Sasha?" Razu asked the Cazar as he bounded through the grass and wild flower filled plain known as the back yard.

"Dad wants to talk to us."

* * *

"Next!" Ratchet snorted as the story boringly drug along.

"Ratchet?"

"Hey, I'm not too keen on seeing Sasha as my step sister... Plus, I already see where this is going, I'm going to find out that I'm a Lombax and I'm going to go on some soul searching journey... Where's a universe focusing on Clank?"

"Why, there's one right here!"

* * *

"Time anomaly repaired." A green eyed Zoni that looked a lot like a younger Orvus quietly zipped from one planet in the Great Clock to another. Ever since Orvus took off to Fastoon, XJ-0461 and Sigmund have been quietly and patiently awaiting Orvus's return, but the hope of his return has been slowly dwindling away.

"He's been gone for a week now... Do you think something's happened?"

"No... He is fine... He has to be." XJ-0461 held a fist to his heart as he tried to dismiss the thought of Orvus never returning.

"It's not like him to be gone for this long..." Sigmund mumbled as XJ-0461 gave a small sigh and lied down on the couch beside him.

"The time cleaners have been wound up, the time rips have been mended... Every chore's done... Wanna watch some cartoons?"

"Sure!"

* * *

"Daaaw... Even as a Zoni you're still kinda cute." Ratchet smiled as he looked for another universe.

"Hey, Clank? Are you sure you've never had a strange dream where you're somewhere you've never been before, but you think you've been there your whole life?" A younger Ratchet asked as he finished cleaning another set of proton scrubs.

"... I am positive."

The Lombax scoffed as he rolled his eyes. He knew when Clank was lying. His little antenna would blink rapidly three times before going back to the normal rhythm.

* * *

... Yeah, I got nothing else for right now. Sorry. I'll try to make the next chapter longer than this.

Also, that one with Clank being a Zoni isn't from Amber's Ethereal Gates, but it is a small nod to it. (The difference is that Clank was a full fledged Zoni, not the more awesome energy thingy Amber did... In fact, go read her thing... It's way better than this crap.)

Anyways, I'll see you guys later!

 _ **~Jak Cooper the Lombax**_


End file.
